Living for the Dead: The Story of Gerhard Jefferson
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: "Why are you joining the military?" they asked "Because I want to fight to protect those who mean everything to me . " said the dark skinned teenager looking down at the silver shield pin with red roses he wore on his shirt .
1. Prologue: Peace Becomes Chaos

Note: Okay this is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction so go easy with the flames okay? I wrote this as a means of exploring an idea, surely there are more races of human then just white and Asian people inside the walls right? Also it's not going to be the main focus here, my characters will not be shallow I promise. WARNING: This story contains racism, cursing, and violence, if you find any of this offensive don't read.

Prologue: Peace Becomes Chaos

"Gerhard…..Gerhard….GERHARD WAKE UP!" suddenly the ten year old boy was pushed out of his sleeping cot and onto the wood floor.

"Oww! Mama why ya gotta do that?" the boy complained rubbing his cornrow covered head looking at her with sleepy dark eyes.

The woman with braided dark hair and chocolate covered skin crossed her arms and gave him a stern look, "I have been telling you to get up for the past five minutes. Now get up off that dirty floor and go eat your breakfast! Your sister's already got half of her chores done and you need to get to it and see to yours boy!"

Gerhard let out a sigh as he put on his clothes for the day, "Yes mama."

It was another day of hard work at the Jefferson household. Gerhard and his older sister Camilla had to tend to cleaning and getting firewood while their mother Vicktoria had to go out and go grocery shopping. There was no father in the household since he had died a long time ago from a working accident when Gerhard was just a baby. Their mother worked as a seamstress and their older brother Dieter, worked as a soldier for the Garrison division, watching over the walls that surrounded them keeping the citizens safe from Titans.

Titans. That's the reason they were inside these walls. Gerhard remembered Dieter's stories about them when he was little. Apparently Titans were giants that had suddenly appeared on Earth and ate people! Because of this humans were disappearing so that's the reason why these walls were build to keep humans in and keep Titans out. If anything were to happen to the walls and the Titans were to get in….there would be no hope for humanity. That story always haunted Gerhard, but as his brother told him, because the walls were build so high and so strong there was no possibility of a Titan getting in.

'I wonder how he's doing.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'I hope he sends another letter to us soon.'

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to get his ass up!" Gerhard turned his head and noticed Camilla carrying the laundry inside the house. His sister was a beautiful girl with dark skin and wise dark eyes, her hair was tied up in a bun and a headband was on her head pulling back the stray hairs from her eyes. She wore a blue dress with sandals and had gold earrings that Dieter got her five years ago for her birthday.

"Shut it Camilla." Gerhard said shoving the last bit of egg into his mouth before tossing his plate into the sink and walking outside.

"I'll be out to help you in a bit." Camilla said.

Vicktoria Jefferson had given her kids the task of weeding the garden where they got many of their vegetables from. It wasn't that they were farmers or anything it's just that they couldn't afford most things. It was hard to be one of the few dark-skinned people in these walls since most of the officials and population were white skinned. They lived in Wall Maria, the outermost area, also the most affordable for them, Wall Rose was next this was where people who had money usually lived….like the upper-middle class, then there was Wall Sina where the richest lived.

"What are you thinking about?" Gerhard turned to look at his sister who knelt down next to him and started picking out the weeds, "You sure are out of it today."

"I was just thinking." Gerhard said joining his sister in picking the weeds.

"And...what did you think about?"

"Life, how we live in these walls….I just know there's more out there."

"You saying you don't like living here?"

"Well….I mean what can I do with my life besides do what my dad did, I mean getting an education is costly even though we all know an educated job pays more."

"I know that's why Dieter joined the military." Camilla said, "He said the same thing too. He felt that being a soldier would give him more opportunity."

"What do you wanna be?"

"Just like mama, a seamstress."

"You can't sew for crap."

"Shut your mouth! I sewed your pants back together when they ripped in the back!"

"Camilla!" Gerhard felt his face flush.

* * *

The afternoon passed by swiftly as Camilla and Gerhard accomplished all the chores that their mother left them. Soon it was time for dinner and their mother had decided to make beans with rice and cheese. This seemed a bit odd to Gerard considering this was food for special occasions.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Gerhard could you get that?" his mother asked him, "I've got my hands full stirring the beans here."

Gerhard nodded and went to the door opening it and gasping in surprise. There at their door standing their in his soldier uniform with his long dreadlocks that fell two inches past his shoulders was his older brother.

"D-Dieter!" Gerard yelled with a wide grin on his face jumping on his brother and giving him a big hug, "I didn't know you were coming home today!"

"We had to keep it a surprise from you!" his sister's voice called out.

Gerhard got off his brother and looked to his sister and then to his mom, "What surprise?"

Suddenly Dieter pulled out a box with a ribbon on it, "Happy Birthday Gerhard."

Gerhard gasped, he had totally forgotten all about it, today was his eleventh birthday! No wonder this was all going on. He grabbed the package from his brother with a small thank you. He carefully opened it to reveal a silver pin with the logo of the Garrison division and looked at his brother.

"Think of it this way, when you put it on it'll give you luck and since I'm not around much anymore this is how you'll always remember me." Dieter said scratching the back of his neck.

"Awww Dieter you're so sweet!" Camilla said giving her older brother a kiss on the cheek, "You're such a softie!"

"Shut it Camille!" Dieter said.

Suddenly a rumble was heard and the entire house shook.

"What was that?" Gerhard asked, "An earthquake?"

"Impossible!" Dieter said, "We didn't build this city on a tectonic fault line!"

Their mother Vicktoria opened the window outside to have a look and screamed. The kids rushed over to see what she was screaming about but couldn't get a good look so they went outside and were shocked at what they saw….Titans! There were Titans entering their city….all sizes some larger then others but all large enough to devour humans!

"How'd they get in?!" Camille asked practically screaming, "No Titan should be able to get in!"

"Must've finally broken the wall!" Dieter said, "Damn! This is really bad! Our town's a sitting duck!"

"Jefferson!" a loud voice called out. Dieter looked over to see a soldier running at him, "There's not much time we need to stop them from getting to the citizens! Get your family out of here!"

"Right!" Dieter said and turned to his family, "You heard the man! Mama, Camille, Gerhard let's go!"

Vicktoria turned to her children, "Gerhard, grab the black suitcase from under the cabinet! Camille, get my purse and let's go!"

The two did as she said and Gerhard asked, "Mama, did you know this was going to happen?"

"Your father felt it was necessary in case of any emergency." Vicktoria said, "This is an emergency! Hurry up!"

When the two grabbed what they needed they along with their mother and brother Dieter along with all the other citizens.

"Get to the boats!" Dieter yelled, "They lead to Wall Rose, you'll be safe there!"

"Dieter what about you?" Gerhard asked looking at his older brother.

"I'd rather not have my family become Titan fodder! Don't worry about me!"

"But-!"

"Gerhard! He knows what he's doing!" his mother said grabbing Gerhard, "Come on, we'll get eaten if we stay longer!"

It was true, the Titans were walking through their town now and picking up people who were either too slow or too stupid to run and swallowing them whole. It was a sick sight to watch and it made Gerhard's stomach churn in fear that he was going to be next.

"Can't this line go any faster?!" Camille complained, with tears in her eyes, "I don't wanna die yet! I can't! Not yet!"

"We're not going to die!" their mother said in a strong voice, "I'm not letting my babies die! Dieter's not going to let us die!"

Dieter. He was still back there defending them from the Titans.

'Don't die Dieter!' Gerhard thought to himself, 'Don't let the Titans get you!'

Suddenly he was shoved onto the hard floor of a boat along with his mother and sister. Gerhard looked up to see an old man scowling at him, "Hmmf can't believe they let the likes of you live! Stupid ******!"

"Wha'd you call me?" Gerhard growled at the old man but his mother held him back.

"Hush Gerhard, he's not worth talking to." Vicktoria told him before taking her children and moving to a different side of the boat. It's not like they weren't used to the racist comments that people made about him and his family but that didn't make it okay either. They were human after all too.

"That's it! No more on the boat!" a soldier called out, "Everyone move back!"

"But we still have children!"

"My wife is pregnant!"

"My sister is on that boat!"

"Don't leave us! We want to live!"

"This is injustice!"

The boat started to move and Gerhard couldn't help but look at all the people that were left behind. Men, women, elderly, and children….even babies. It was then he knew that there is no fairness to life, and he felt it was best to never question why some people lived and others had to die.

Camilla was sobbing at the sight of it all, no matter how hard she tried to hold in her tears more kept spilling out.

Gerhard looked down at the pin that he remembered he still had in his hand, it had pricked his skin and he looked closely at the blood-stained silver shield with red roses…he heard shrill screams and his head shot up. What he saw horrified him. The Titans had reached the end of the dock where all the people were standing and picking them up one by one. Blood gushed everywhere raining down on the ground and creating a terrifying sight. He saw a young woman with a baby in her arms get crushed in a Titan's fist before being devoured whole and felt tears well up in his own eyes before his mother had taken him in her arms moving his face toward her shoulder, "Don't look Gerhard, just close your eyes and don't look."

That day peace became chaos as Titans roamed the town destroying the life that they knew best. Gerhard would forever remember this as the worst birthday of his entire life.

To Be Continued…


	2. Gerhard's Decision

Notes: Okay so first of all I would like to thank those who took the time to review, some of your feedback was quite helpful. Now we will lead up to the 1st chapter in which Gerhard makes a huge decision at a young age after tragedy befalls the Jefferson family but how will this impact his family life?

Chapter One: Gerhard's Decision

They had made it. They were alive. The Titans would not get them here. That's what Gerhard thought but despite this there was tension where they were. Because of the mass amounts of citizens that had fled from Wall Maria, Wall Rose was becoming overcrowded. Because of this, food had started to become a problem.

"I can't stand this!" Camilla said sitting down on a stone wall with her mother and Gerhard. "I really want to go back home!"

"Yeah and get eaten by Titans!" Gerhard snapped, "Good thinking!"

"Gerhard don't talk to your sister that way!" Vicktoria said.

Gerhard scowled, he didn't like this situation as much as his sister or anyone else who had fled! They'd been stuck here in the streets for two days now! So what was stopping them from leaving? Couldn't his mama just find some work in this town? Or a house? Or maybe even a bed would do? Some proper cooking?

Gerhard stood up, "Mama, can I go walk around for a bit?"

Vicktoria looked at her son and sighed, "Fine but don't go too far, I can't have you getting lost. We don't know the area at all so stay close."

Gerhard nodded and took off looking at all the people. Everyone looked just as tired and miserable as he and his family did. He saw a soldier passing out bread to people, 'I wonder if I can get some.' He thought clenching his empty stomach, 'I can share with mama and Camilla.'

He went up to the soldier, "Excuse me sir, can I have some bread?"

The soldier looked down at him and sneered, "A brat like you wants some bread eh? Sorry I don't feed your kind!"

Gerhard felt himself get enraged, "My family is starving!"

"Shut up brat!" with that he felt himself fall to the ground as a blow was directed at his stomach.

"Shit…" Gerhard cursed finding it hard to get up off the ground. Why did adults have to be this cruel?

Suddenly he felt someone pick up one of his arms, "Are you okay?"

Gerhard looked up to see blue eyes gazing into his own. It was a boy about his age with blond hair, he almost had a girly look to him but Gerhard wouldn't be so blunt to admit that to a complete stranger.

"Yeah….thank you." Gerhard said as he stood up, "Uhh…."

"…Oh! My name is Armin! What's yours?" the boy asked him.

"G-Gerhard….Jefferson…." Gerhard said awkwardly. To be honest he wasn't used to socializing with others his age. There weren't a lot of kids his age where he grew up and he was very shy due to the numerous stares he got from others…was his skin that abnormal? Even so, he had always been close with his family so there was no need for friends…at least in his opinion.

"Come on we should get out of here." Armin said leading him to a shadowed area where two other children were. Gerhard found himself surprised, this boy, Armin, was treating him as an equal! But he didn't say anything out of nervousness that he might say something awkward.

Armin had lead him to a shadowed area where two other kids were sitting. One was a girl with a red scarf and long hair with an apathetic look on her face and judging by her features she seemed to be of Asian descent, a rare sight in these parts. The other was a boy with a rather angry look on his face, he had dark hair and green-blue eyes.

"We were getting worried Armin. Where were you?" the girl asked.

"Oh I was talking to my grandfather." Armin said and then pointed to Gerhard, "But he was in trouble so I helped him out."

"What were you in trouble for?" the girl asked Gerhard.

Gerhard felt his cheeks heat up and lowered his gaze, "I….I….I was just trying to get food for me and my family." Gerhard said quietly, "B-but the soldier doesn't like my 'kind'."

"You're kind? But you're human aren't you?" the dark haired boy asked him.

Gerhard shrugged at this feeling uncomfortable with the question, "Y-Yeah, but mama told me once that it's because….um…well… s-some people don't like us because we're… different."

"Different? Just because of your skin?" the boy glared, "That's horrible! I don't understand why some people have to be so low to others based on their appearance or their status! You're not a Titan! What threat are you against them?!"

"Eren calm down." The girl told the boy, who Gerhard now knew as Eren.

"I….I…" Gerhard couldn't find any words to respond to Eren's outburst. It was obvious Eren didn't appreciate the way Gerhard was treated…but…why? No one had showed concern before, why now?

"What's that on your shirt?" Armin asked Gerhard who snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the silver shield with red roses pinned on the collar of his shirt. "It looks like a military pin and I think this one is from the Garrison! Is your family in the military?"

"J-Just my older brother…." Gerhard said examining the pin with a deep frown on his face. 'Dieter…I hope you're okay…mama's worried….Camilla's worried….I'm worried….'

"What's wrong?" Armin asked him.

"Dieter... m-my brother Dieter is still back there, he stayed behind to try and stop the Titans…."

"Wall Maria's fallen." Eren said, "It's likely your brother didn't make it."

"Eren!" Armin said and then looked at Gerhard, "Don't listen to him, I'm sure your brother is fine!"

Gerhard found himself clutching the pin in his hand and felt tears form in his eyes when suddenly a loud growl came from his stomach, then he started crying. At this point, Gerhard didn't care how pathetic he looked in front of these people, they were all suffering weren't they?

"Here…" a quiet voice spoke. Gerard opened his eyes and saw half of a loaf of bread being given to him and looked up….Eren had held it out to him an almost sympathetic…no, an empathetic look in his eyes. "Take it."

Gerhard looked at Eren and then the bread, "Y-You mean it?"

Eren nodded and with that Gerhard picked it up and started to chew it tears still falling down his face as he ate.

"T-Thank you!" Gerhard said between mouthfuls, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Have some of mine too." Gerhard looked to see the girl had offered part of her bread as well.

"I-I couldn't!" Gerhard said in surprise, "Half is enough! I don't need more!"

"I don't know if you should say that Gerhard." Armin said with a soft smile, "Mikasa has made up her mind, I'd take the bread if I were you."

"T-Thank you Mikasa!" Gerhard said to the girl, taking the bread in his hands and scarfing it down still crying in the process.

"Gerhard! Gerhard!" Gerhard's head shot up and he turned around to see his sister standing there.

"C-Camilla?"

"Gerhard, there you are! We need to get back to mama quick!"

Gerhard gasped and turned to the three who had been kind to him, "I-I have to go! B-but thank you for being so kind!" he said with a genuine smile on his face. "I-I hope I can see you again!"

"We do too." Armin said and waved good-bye to Gerhard as he ran off to where his sister was.

"Gerhard you look like you've been crying! We're those kids bullying you?" Camilla asked him in a serious voice as they paced over to where their mother was.

"No! Not at all! They were very kind and friendly! They talked to me!" he said, "What's wrong with mama?"

"They got news on Dieter!" Camilla said.

Gerhard gasped in shock, was Dieter alive? Injured? He really didn't want to think the worst.

They finally made it over to Vicktoria Jefferson who was talking to a Garrison soldier, a stern look on both their faces.

"Mama!" Gerhard said running over to her, and frowned at the expression on her face, "W-What's wrong mama?"

"Camilla... Gerhard... Your brother is dead." Vicktoria said with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"H-How?" Camilla asked.

The soldier then spoke after clearing his throat, "Dieter Jefferson was trying to help a family escape their home when a Titan came up behind him and grabbed him by the leg. Jefferson attempted to escape by cutting off his own leg with his blade and pulled himself to a safe distance, the Titan ripped the rest of his leg off. Because of this Jefferson was mortally wounded and had no chance of surviving due to his extreme blood loss."

Gerhard looked at the ground in horror at the news. His brother was dead. Blood loss. He cut off his own leg...to try and save his life….but... in the end he still lost his life.

"Where's my son's body?" Vicktoria asked the man.

The Garrison soldier closed his eyes and sighed, "Unfortunately we had to burn his body, we can't risk spreading disease into Wall Rose due to the rotting corpses. However….he told me to give you this...it is what he wrote before he died…" with that he handed Vicktoria a letter and she opened it.

"What's it say mama?" Camilla whispered.

Vicktoria read out loud in a strong voice:

_My dearest family: _

_ As I lie here in bed writing this I cry. Words cannot describe how much pain I'm in. I tried to escape. That damned Titan had me at the leg…but I do not regret saving the family and letting them escape….a mother and her two small children. I pray they are alive, I'm happy you are. I'm sorry that I won't be coming home anymore, this is my last letter to you all. To mama, I'm sorry I won't be able to see your face or eat your food anymore. Camilla, you were always such a nuisance but I've always missed it, sorry I won't be able to buy you jewelry and flowers. And to you Gerhard….my little brother….if you ever decide to choose the path that I did, I want you to follow my advice. Don't ever stop running and keep that pin close to your heart, that way I'm always with you. _

_ I'm in so much pain….I feel so weak. But I'd rather die of blood loss then die Titan fodder._

_Remember me,_

_Dieter Jefferson_

_Son of Vicktoria Jefferson & Brother of Camilla & Gerhard Jefferson_

Gerhard sobbed out loud as his mother read the letter with tears in her own eyes, his sister had her arms around him and he had his around her. Dieter would never send them another letter again. Never come home again. Never eat a meal with them again. It was bad enough that they had lost their home now they had lost another family member.

"Mama…" Camilla asked letting out a loud sniff, "W-What are we going to do?"

Camilla had every right to ask such a question. What were they going to do?

"We get through this." Vicktoria said clutching the letter, "Dieter wouldn't want to see the both of you this way and I don't want to see you this way either. We're going to start over, make a life here….at least do what we can."

* * *

It had been two months that had passed by since they had come to Wall Rose. They had found a home in the slums where they could have the most affordable life. Vicktoria had taken it upon herself to work as a bartender in a shady tavern along with Camilla who had also decided to take it upon herself to earn money for their family. As for Gerhard, he took various odd jobs from people such as fixing doors and roofs as well as helping load carts. It was hard living this way, much harder then it had been when they lived in the Wall Maria region.

'I wonder how Armin, Mikasa, and Eren are doing.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'I haven't seen them since we came here.'

He looked down at the pin that he still wore on the collar of his shirt. Dieter. Even though he didn't become Titan fodder, he still died a miserable death that constituted as worthless. He spent everyday reading that letter Dieter had left behind as if trying to decode some sort of message. He always paid close attention to the part that he had left for Gerhard.

"Don't ever stop running…." Gerhard whispered to himself and unconsciously reached for the pin to touch it. "Remember me…."

It was then…Gerhard made a decision and announced it that night at the dinner table before his family had to go to work. "Mama, Camilla, I want to join the military."

Camilla dropped her spoon and slammed her hands against the shabby table, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said I want to join the military." Gerhard said in a louder tone.

"MAMA!" Camilla yelled in protest, "Talk some sense into him! Gerhard's out of his damned mind! We all know what happened to Dieter! He can't leave us too! It's the dumbest-"

"That's enough Camilla!" Vicktoria roared giving a glare to her daughter clenching her silverware in both hands fiercely. Then she looked to Gerhard who seemed rather frightened at her outburst, "Gerhard…" she said sternly, "Gerhard Jefferson…"

"Y-Yes…mama?" Gerhard whispered. There was so much tension in that tiny little Jefferson household that one could cut it with a knife.

"Do you want to know what I said to your brother when he said that? I said no. And he argued with me about it for a long time. As you both know he didn't listen to me and joined anyways. Do you know why he joined?"

Gerhard shook his head, Dieter had never mentioned to him or Camilla about this. Gerhard was too young at the time and Camilla was a big-mouth so there was no way he would have told her.

"It was for us. He wanted to have the power to protect us and to prevent us from being harmed. He wanted to be a hero." She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them, "Now I'm asking you son, why do you want to join the military?"

Gerhard gulped, how was he supposed to answer that? He was afraid his own mother wouldn't accept his answer. Then he recalled his brother's final words that he left in that letter and cleared his throat, "Because Dieter is alive, he's alive through me!" he said pointing to the pin on his collar, "He told me to keep this thing close to my heart because it's where he is. He's in our hearts mama! He's still alive in all of us and he's not done protecting us! You don't have to worry mama, Dieter will always protect me if I have this pin! I swear I'll be the one make sure that we go back to Wall Maria and have a much better life then we did before! One without Titans! I want to join because I love all of you just like Dieter loved us! I want to be a hero just like him!"

Camilla stared at her brother in shock.

"Please mama…." Gerhard begged, "Let me protect you and Camilla like he protected us. Let me give us hope."

Vicktoria stood up and went over to her son grabbing his face in her hands and looking deep into his eyes, "Do you mean it son? Do you mean every word you just said?"

Gerhard nodded, "Yes mama. I mean it."

"Good." Vicktoria said and he saw tears form in his mother's eyes, "Your father and Dieter would be proud of you."

From that day on it was decided that Gerhard would follow in his brother's footsteps to become a soldier of the military and fight to protect and give his family a better life.

To Be Continued…


	3. Entering the 104th Trainee Squad

Notes: Okay so this is the part where Gerhard becomes a part of the 104th trainee squad. How will he adapt? What will his life be like? Well….read to find out!

Chapter Two: Entering the 104th Trainee Squad

A dark skinned teenager stood at 191 cm with a rather slim build to him, his black hair had grown to his shoulders and was styled in a way to look like ropes…the same hairstyle that Dieter had. His mother had recommended this after his decision to enter the military, saying it would be easier to deal with. He also had a dark blue cloth band that his sister had given him and he used to push back his roped hair away from his face. He stood straight with his arms at his sides and dark eyes forward, the uniform that he wore felt slightly stiff on him, the leather felt confining on his body, not yet broken in. He would glance every now at the shield with two swords that crossed each other that was sewed on the front of his jacket.

'Dieter wore this symbol once.' Gerhard thought to himself and then stole a glance at the Garrison pin he wore on his white collar and closed his eyes, 'If only there was a way mama could see me in this uniform, she would say I look just like him.' He was putting in a lot of effort to look ahead and keep his position as steady as possible. It was rather uncomfortable when the others would attempt to stare at him like they'd never seen a person like him before. Gerhard tried to reassure himself it wasn't because he of his skin color… but then again, it didn't help that he towered in comparison to most of his classmates.

His thoughts drifted back to his family as Keith Shadis, their chief instructor yelled at new recruits trying to scare the living shit out of them. 'Relax Gerhard!' Gerhard thought to himself, 'Dieter had to go through this too! Calm down…think of mama's cooking, think of writing letters home, think of….oh crap here he comes!'

"YOU!" Keith yelled and Gerhard straightened up looking into the chief instructor's eyes. Those eyes that were surrounded by dark circles that made Gerhard wonder if this guy even slept. "STATE YOUR NAME!"

"Gerhard Jefferson sir!" he said loud enough so others could hear him, making sure there wasn't a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Jefferson huh? Are you related to a Dieter Jefferson?"

"Yes sir! I am his younger brother sir!" Keith stared him down for a few seconds, 'Did I say too much?' Gerhard asked himself, 'Is he gonna head-butt me too like he did to the rest of those guys?'

"His younger brother eh?" Keith said staring at Gerhard suddenly he yanked on one of his ropes of hair and scoffed, "You look more pathetic then your brother did! You think you can just become a soldier because he could? Can you even last a month through my training?"

Gerhard's eyes hardened at the question, "Try me sir."

Keith scowled, "What was that weakling? I couldn't hear you?"

'Well no use taking back words now.' Gerhard realized as all eyes fell on him.

"Try me sir!" Gerhard said in a louder voice shocking most of the other trainees around him.

Keith closed his eyes letting go of Gerhard's hair and gave a look of approval, "You better live up to those words Jefferson." Suddenly his attention was caught on something and Gerhard looked to see what it was. A girl with brown hair was eating a potato right there in plain sight with a content carefree look on her face.

'What the hell is she doing?' Gerhard thought in confusion and flinched as he saw Keith walking up to the girl demanding to know why she was eating a potato at a time like this and where she had even gotten it from.

"Oh Dieter...what have I gotten myself into?" Gerhard whispered to himself as he heard Keith yelling at the brown haired girl to go do rounds until she felt like she was dying.

* * *

Gerhard looked down at the soup and bread that had been given to him. The soup had a watery look to it and made him slightly cringe, 'They consider this food? This looks like it was meant for pigs!' But how much room did he really have to complain? At least he was getting a meal…even if he didn't have a choice as to what it was or how much effort was put into it.

He looked up at all the people sitting down at tables and gulped. 'Shit….I don't think I know a damned person here and even if I did I don't think they'd want me to sit at the same table as them. That would be weird, I mean who would want to talk and eat at the same table as me? Oh why am I the way I am?'

"Gerhard?"

Gerhard jumped a bit at the sound of his name and looked down to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes in front of him with a bowl of watery soup and a loaf of bread as well. "D-Do you remember me?"

Gerhard gasped a bit as his mind snapped back to when he had escaped Wall Maria, the boy who had helped get up him after the soldier had shoved him to the ground, "A-Ar…min?"

Armin gave a wide smile, "You do remember me!"

Gerhard gave a shy smile, "Well I never forgot how kind you were to me back then."

"I-I didn't do much." Armin said a bit embarrassed at the compliment, "Eren and Mikasa helped the most."

Eren and Mikasa? Gerhard thought for a moment as it all came back to him, "…T-they shared their food with me when I was upset." Gerhard then looked down at Armin who had nodded confirming that Gerhard's memory was true.

"We really should sit down and eat." Armin said and Gerhard took that as a means of the conversation being over as Armin made his way over to a table where other guys were crowding around a dark haired teenager with blue-green eyes.

'That's Eren!' Gerhard thought in surprise glanced down at his soup. 'I could say hello but he probably doesn't remember me. And…I don't want to just sit down at a table with strangers…and…are…are people staring at me? Oh no! What do I do?'

"Gerhard! Sit over here!" Armin's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up seeing Armin waving his arm over motioning him to come and sit down.

"A-Are you sure?" Gerhard asked still frozen in place.

"There's plenty of room here at our table." a new voice said, it was Eren.

"O…okay!" Gerhard said quickly and moved forward putting his food down before sitting on the wooden bench.

Great, now all the other people were staring at him and he unconsciously lowered his head taking a sip of the soup.

"Hey, what's with the shy attitude?" Eren asked him, "A tall guy like you shouldn't be so shy."

Gerhard looked at Eren and then glanced away, "W-well, this is the first time I've eaten with people at the same table other then my family."

He noticed the other guys at their table staring at him and gulped.

"What are all of you staring at?" Eren asked them, "Can't you see it's making him uncomfortable?"

"N-No…it's just…this is the first time I've ever seen an African." One of them said, "I didn't know we even had any in these parts."

"M-m-my family used to be slaves long ago." Gerhard said, " But then my great-grandfather was set free and had taken his master's last name….Jefferson."

"What's your family like?" another asked, it was a short guy who seemed a little too enthusiastic and too interested, Connie Springer was his name, he remembered he was one of the ones being hazed by their instructor.

"Ehh let's see….well my father died when I was young…it was a working accident. My mother is a seamstress and a bartender along with my older sister Camilla and then there's my older brother Dieter…he…used to be in the Garrison actually." He said quietly looking down at the silver pin on his shirt.

"Used to be? What happened to him?"

Gerhard frowned at his and lowered his eyes, "B-blood loss. He died of blood loss after a cutting off his leg because a Titan had grabbed it. According to his last letter, Dieter claimed it was better to die of blood loss then Titan fodder."

"Did you see it happen?"

"N-No, but I did see people get eaten when my family and I escaped….it still gives me nightmares sometimes."

"Eren's seen the Titans up close! He saw the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan!" one of the guys said.

"The Colossal Titan?" Gerhard asked now interested in the conversation, he had heard that was the one that had destroyed the wall and let the other Titans in, the one that had caused all the chaos. "I-Is it as big as they say it is?"

"Yes it is." Eren said.

Gerhard sipped his soup and listened to all the questions people asked Eren until he saw Eren have a look in his eyes and his face seemed pale.

"I think that's enough questions you guys, it looks like we might have brought up some bad memories." A dark haired boy with freckles said. Marco was his name, another one that Keith Shadis had yelled at.

'Eren must have seen something worse then I did.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'I don't think I'd wish a Titan encounter on my own worst enemy, if I had one.'

"I want to get started with training right away!" Eren suddenly said, "I plan to join the Scouting Legion!"

Gerhard looked in shock. The Scouting Legion?! He remembered Dieter talking to him about the Scouting Legion, saying how they were the ones to venture outside of the walls and go after Titans. But Dieter had chosen the Garrison instead, claiming that mama would want him close to home and that joining the Scouting Legion was equivalent to that or throwing your life away. The Military Police was never an option as Dieter had told him that they were the most discriminatory of the groups. Dieter had been one of the best in his class but the Military Police had refused to let him join because of his background.

Suddenly they all heard laughter coming from a guy with reddish-brown hair and a mocking look in his eyes. Gerhard suddenly remembered his name, Jean from the Trost District, he expressed the desire to join the Military Police and ended up getting a head-butt from Keith Shadis instead.

Gerhard hadn't paid any mind to what Jean had to say, but it sounded like he was insulting Eren for the choice he made before Eren stood up to confront Jean about his decision to enter the Military Police. He focused on his soup instead, not wanting to think about any decisions…after all he had his own reasons for joining.

"Gerhard?"

Gerhard looked up to see the other trainees at the table staring at him and raised an eyebrow, "Y-Yes?"

"Why are you joining the military?" they asked.

"…Because I want to fight to protect those who mean everything to me." said the dark skinned teenager looking down at the silver shield pin with red roses he wore on his shirt. "Just like my brother did."

Before he could hear anyone's reactions the bell rang signaling the end of dinner.

* * *

Gerhard maneuvered himself into his new temporary bed, a top bunk with a flimsy mattress and blanket. Not that he had any room to complain. Because of the poor living conditions his family was subjected to in Wall Rose, he was used to sleeping on the wood floor near the fire while his mother and sister had shared the bed in another room of their shabby little home.

'It's like mama keeps telling you Gerhard. "What you got is what you get and don't mind it a bit."' He reminded himself sitting up with his forearms and being careful not to hit his head.

"HEY!" a voice shouted at him and Gerhard turned over and looked down. It was Connie.

"This is amazing! My bunk-mate's the African!" Connie said with a wide grin.

Gerhard felt a bit annoyed by this comment, "I have a name you know." He said before getting out some paper that his mother had packed him before he left. He noticed Connie still staring at him, "What?"

"Can I come up there?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk."

Gerhard felt a bit guilty for treating Connie so rudely, all he wanted to do was talk, how much trouble could he be? "Fine, here let me make some room."

Connie climbed to the top and sat on the space that Gerhard had made for him.

"Hey Gerhard!" Gerhard looked across from him to see Armin and Eren sitting on the top bunk across from them.

"Do you guys know each other?" Connie asked.

Eren nodded, "We met a long time ago after Wall Maria had fallen."

"Yeah we did." Gerhard said feeling quite content that he was holding a conversation with people his age, something he hadn't been able to do growing up. 'Dieter, did you ever have friends like these?'

"Gerhard, I noticed you're still wearing that pin." Armin said.

Gerhard looked down at the pin on his collar and nodded, "My brother Dieter said it would give me luck."

"I don't think luck will help us win against the Titans." A new voice said and Gerhard turned to the right and noticed Jean sitting on the top bunk.

"Maybe not." Gerhard noted, "But I feel like whenever I wear it my brother is watching over me."

"I think that's a nice thought to have." Armin said softly, "You really care about your brother don't you?"

Gerhard nodded.

"Ugh don't you guys start getting all mushy!" Connie protested, "We're here to be tough remember?"

Jean nodded in agreement, "Girls tend to like men who are tough."

"Oh Jean, trying to impress Mikasa?" Connie teased causing Jean's face to turn pink and start throwing curses at his bunk-mate.

'Mikasa…' Gerhard thought to himself, he had only caught a glimpse of her after dinner, she had grown tall, her hair a glossy black, her eyes still stoic looking but all in all he had to admit she was quite lovely looking. He would never admit that out loud though since he was certain that no woman would ever have a slight interest in being in a relationship with someone like him. He would have said hello but she was too busy talking to Eren…..or….scolding him from the looks of it.

"Eren….are you and Mikasa related?" Gerhard asked.

"Not biologically, we adopted her into our family." Eren said and Gerhard nodded in understanding, not wanting to pry further into Eren's personal life.

Suddenly another bell rang, this time it was signaling for all trainees to go to bed.

"Well goodnight you guys." Armin said getting down from the top bunk.

"Goodnight Armin." Gerhard said.

"Night Gerhard." Connie said getting down from him bunk.

"Goodnight Connie." Gerhard said with a small smile.

"Goodnight." Eren said to Gerhard laying back in his bunk, "Rest up guys, we have a big day tomorrow."

Gerhard closed his eyes and sighed, 'Mama, Camilla, you don't need to worry about me I think I'm going to be just fine.'

To Be Continued…


	4. Determination

Notes: First of all I would like to thank those who have followed the story, this gives me just the amount of encouragement I need to keep going. With my life being as busy as it is in the outside world it is always good to express my creativity through this community. Anyway enough about me, let's get on with the story shall we?

Chapter Three: Determination

_**Gerhard was sitting in the shabby little Jefferson home waiting for dinner. His sister was sewing, repairing a hole that had been made in one of his shirts while his mother was stirring a large pot over the fire. It was potato stew for dinner tonight with other vegetables mixed in. Gerhard sat there at the table smelling how delicious the stew was when suddenly he felt a tremor and looked up, "What was that?" **_

"_**What was what?" Camilla asked Gerhard.**_

"_**Didn't you feel it?" **_

_**Suddenly the window broke open along with part of the wall to their home and a giant hand shot out. Gerhard watched in horror as it grabbed his mother, hearing her bones snap like small twigs before being pulled out of their home and into the gaping mouth of a Titan. **_

"_**MAMA!" Gerhard screamed in horror and then heard a loud shriek, his sister was caught in the Titan's other hand and she was struggling to get free. **_

"_**Gerhard! Gerhard!" Camilla screamed before she was crushed between the Titan's teeth, her blood staining its mouth as it seemed to grin at him mockingly. **_

_**Gerhard felt his eyes water, "Mama….C-Camilla…no…!" he ducked down as the Titan reached over to grab him knocking over the table in the process and attempted to grab wood from the fire, when suddenly he felt a tight grip pulling him backwards and screamed in horror as he saw his leg had been caught by the Titan's hand and he was slowly being forced back toward that monstrous mouth. **_

"_**NOOOO! NOOOO!" **_

A bell was ringing and Gerhard's sat up quickly with a gasp, panting as if he had been running a long time. He looked around him and saw other people getting out of their beds and realized it was time to start their first day of training.

'What a terrible dream.' Gerhard thought to himself as he maneuvered himself out of his bed and onto the floor. 'Dieter, I hope that I can gain at least half the strength you had to not become Titan fodder.'

* * *

Gerhard stood with the crowd of other trainees, today they were learning how to use 3DMGs, short for Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Gerhard remembered Dieter having this type of equipment but didn't quite remember him actually using it. Apparently from what their instructor had said this would be an aptitude test, those who couldn't keep themselves upright were going to be sent home immediately. Then again it made sense since this was the only way they could fight Titans.

It all sounded so complicated and like a lot of pressure was involved but when Dieter had explained it to him long ago he had made it sound as easy as putting your shoes on. Gerhard rubbed a finger against the pin on his collar, 'I hope you weren't making that up Dieter.'

"Jefferson!" Keith Shadis yelled out and Gerhard stepped forward. Then the whispers started.

"Look the African's up next!"

"I wonder if he's any good?"

"Probably, I heard African people were warriors!"

'Warriors huh?' Gerhard thought as he was hooked up onto the lines.

"Ready?" a voice called out to him and he looked to see a tall blonde standing by the crank that would be used to hoist him up.

"Ready!" Gerhard nodded and slowly found himself being lifted off the ground, he immediately felt the ropes trying to yank him and used his bodyweight to keep himself up-right. Soon he was perfectly straight managing to sway once in a while and fix his posture in order to not lose his balance.

'I…I think….I'm doing it!' Gerhard thought to himself as he managed to stay upright the entire time. 'This isn't bad at all! If Dieter could do this I can too!'

It wasn't long before there was a signal to lower him back down and he took in the stares he was receiving, some had scowled in disgust while others were in awe at his ability to not struggle too much.

After he was unhooked from the machine Gerhard realized it was his turn to help one of his other fellow classmates by helping them hook up and pulling the crank. That's when Mikasa came forward and he noticed her hair was shorter then before. It wasn't bad looking, in fact, she still looked quite pretty.

"Hello Gerhard." She said with a small smile on her face, "It's been a long time."

"It certainly has Miss Mikasa." Gerhard said helping her hook her belt to the ropes. He felt it was necessary to address her as 'Miss' because his mama had once told him growing up that it was best to be too polite then not polite at all when talking with women. Camilla had also reminded him that women loved gentlemen.

"Gerhard…you can just call me Mikasa." She said before he went over to the crank.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded her head before he turned the crank lifting her up.

She was perfect. She didn't even struggle to keep her balance. Mikasa was naturally suspended there like she had known how to use a 3DMG all her life. Gerhard couldn't help but admire her talent.

'She makes it look so easy.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'Mikasa is flawless.' He then halted his thoughts, 'Oh my…that sounded like a lover's thought. I shouldn't think of Mikasa in that way, she wouldn't like it. Neither would Eren-'

"YEAGER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Instructor Shadis's demand brought Gerhard back to reality and his head turned. Apparently he was yelling at Eren who was hanging from the ropes upside-down. To some it may have seemed comical but Gerhard knew from the lecture they had earlier that those who couldn't stay up right wouldn't make it.

'Can he really not do it?' Gerhard thought as he lowered Mikasa back down to the ground, 'I know people are laughing at him, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. Especially after how passionate he sounded last night about joining the Scouts.'

He looked over at Mikasa and saw the concern showing on her face. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who's worried about him.'

* * *

"I don't understand….why me? Everyone else did it just fine!" Eren whispered as he stood there.

"Did you try…..try putting all of your bodyweight into your l-legs?" Gerhard asked him flinching at Eren's expression.

"Of course I did! It must be easier for you being so tall." Eren snapped. That's when Gerhard felt it was best to stop talking…he was just trying to help but Eren seemed to frustrated to listen right now.

"You need to shift your weight in your hips to help you stay upright." Mikasa advised.

"You can do it Eren. Even I was able to do it." Armin said standing by the crank.

"Lift me up Armin!" Eren commanded while Mikasa and Gerhard stood back.

'Maybe he'll do it this time Dieter.' Gerhard thought, 'He's really determined to do it no matter what.'

He watched as Eren was lifted off the ground.

One second passed…then another….then….Eren flipped forward and hit his head on the ground.

That looked like it hurt, and…was that blood?

"EREN!" Armin yelled out while Mikasa ran to him unhooking him and sitting him upright.

"D-Do I need to get the doctor?" Gerhard asked a bit taken aback by the situation that had occurred.

"It's fine." Armin said getting out a bandage and putting it on Eren's forehead. "I came prepared just in case."

"We should get dinner now." Mikasa said, "Eren, that's enough for today."

"Mikasa, I need to-"

"You need food and rest." Mikasa argued.

"I can carry him." Gerhard offered and lowered himself a bit to allow Armin to put Eren on his back.

"You don't have to do that." Eren protested quietly.

"Eren you showed me kindness a long time ago, please let me do the same." Gerhard said following Mikasa and Armin to the mess hall.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward with all the people insulting Eren's pride, Gerhard would have said something but his mama had told him growing up that the best thing to do is ignore people, chances were if a minority were to defend someone then people would gang up on you and you would be caught in the situation. Then again, just being friends with Eren and sitting next to him with Armin at his other side was enough to show whose side he was on.

"Hey Yeager, maybe if you paint your skin black you'll be able to do it as good as the African!" one guy yelled out and a bunch of people laughed.

"That was uncalled for." Armin whispered.

Gerhard shrugged, "I think he meant to insult Eren more than me."

* * *

After dinner they went to the barracks where Eren kept asking others how they were able to manage to stay upright but unfortunately no one had any advice to give.

"Don't worry Eren, I'm sure you'll be able to do it tomorrow." Gerhard said, "After all, tomorrow is a new day."

"I will do it." Eren said, "I will become a soldier."

Gerhard nodded, Eren had strong determination and with that he would definitely be able to succeed.

'Dieter, I think Eren will be able to do it.' Gerhard thought as he told Connie goodnight before getting into bed, 'He just has to pass, someone as passionate as him should be able to.'

* * *

The next morning he stood in the crowd watching to see if Eren would finally be able to properly keep himself upright. Although he kept himself suspended for a few seconds he flipped forward, but the reason wasn't because he wasn't good, it turned out his belt had been malfunctioned the whole time! Eren was able to do it without fail! From that point on Eren was officially a soldier in training like the rest of them who had passed.

As the day continued on they were able to take a break from all the training they had started out with and Gerhard took his time to sit down on a bench and start writing a letter to his family:

_My dearest Mama and Camilla: _

_I hope you both are doing well without me. I know things must be quite difficult for both of you since I left home to join the military. My body is quite tired from some of the training I received today, but I feel that I will get stronger overtime. I wish Dieter were still alive, perhaps he could have given me some good tips. The instructor is quite harsh and hazes those who he feels are weak or haven't confronted a Titan face-to-face. I don't think some of these people realize how dangerous this job can tell by how happy and carefree they seem._

_I've also become acquainted with a few of the people here. There's one boy names Armin who is very kind and intelligent, a lovely girl named Mikasa who is of Asian descent, she's very kind but doesn't talk to much. _

Gerhard paused for a moment before continuing.

_And then, there's Eren. Mikasa's brother, although they're not biologically related she really cares about him. Oh mama, he's been through a lot, I heard he's seen the Colossal and Armored Titan but I can tell he's seen far worse than what we saw. He's determined to join the Scouting Legion, saying that he wants to destroy Titans before they destroy humanity. It seems like an impossible task but Eren makes it seem like it can be done. I hope it can, for the sake of having a better life for you and Camilla. _

_ I apologize if I do not come home and visit often, they're probably going to keep me quite busy up here. There's not a day where I don't think about the both of you or Dieter even if he's not on this Earth anymore. Please think of me when you can._

_Your beloved brother and son,_

_Gerhard Jefferson_

To Be Continued…


	5. Prince Charming

Notes: First of all I would like to thank those who have kept up with the story and are following it. It's people like you that make a crappy week a better week. Anyways so in this part of the story Gerhard's relationship with his peers starts to expand a little and you will get to see a more comedic side to him. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Prince Charming

_My Dearest Gerhard, _

_ There is not a day that goes by where your sister and I don't think of you. I'm sure you've gotten much stronger since so much time has passed and I'm glad to know that you're being treated well. Dieter would always tell me how the military was a great place to feel equal amongst people, which is another reason why he chose the life that he did._

_ My son, have you too decided to be in the Garrison like he was? I understand that the Military Police is highly discriminating, only accepting the best, but also those who aren't a minority. I'm assuming that the Scouting Legion should not be an option. I've already lost one son, to lose another would make me feel like I've failed as a mother. A mother is to protect her babies no matter what, but you my son are no babe. I apologize if this letter sounds more serious then I intended it to be but you'll eventually have to make a decision. In the end, the choice is yours and not mine. Please eat well, get plenty of rest, and remember your manners._

_All of my love, _

_Mama_

Gerhard sighed as he read the letter and folded it carefully. 'Oh mama, how I miss you.'

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that it was time to get food at the mess hall. He stood up and walked forward, that was when he felt a body collide into his back causing him to almost fall forward onto his face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Gerhard turned around to see a girl with black hair in loose pigtails. She was much smaller then he was but then again most people were when you were his height.

"Please don't worry about it Miss." Gerhard said politely.

The girl's grey-blue eyes stared up at him with a look he couldn't quite read.

Gerhard broke eye-contact and suddenly felt embarrassed over what he had said, "H-have I offended you? I apologize, I'll take my leave."

"Wait!" the girl called out and stood beside him, "You didn't offend me at all! It's just I've always seen you but never this close. And you rarely talk to anyone on our squad unless spoken to."

'Oh dear.' Gerhard thought, "Um…i-is it that obvious?"

The girl gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you Gerhard. T-That is you name isn't it? Do you know mine?"

Gerhard thought for a few seconds studying her face, he may not have spoken to her but she certainly seemed familiar, and her name…had he heard it during their first day of training? When they were all being hazed? He gulped and whispered his guess, "M-Mina?"

She nodded which made him sigh in relief and then something caught her attention from behind him, "Annie! There you are! I was wondering if you were coming to dinner!"

Gerhard watched the person Mina had addressed approach them. Her light blonde hair was tied back and she had blue eyes that reminded him of the sky but they were iced over with a stoic look, her skin was also a lovely pale shade that would make most women of the wealthy class envious. Despite the cold attitude she seemed to carry as if she were winter itself, Gerhard thought she was pretty.

"Is he joining us?" Annie asked looking at Gerhard as if trying to find any weakness he possessed.

Gerhard inwardly cringed at her words, 'She's not too friendly.'

"I haven't asked yet." said Mina, "Gerhard, will you have dinner with us tonight?"

Gerhard felt a little conflicted. Annie didn't seem to want anything to do with his presence, at least from what it seemed like. And yet, here was Mina, this warm-hearted girl asking to have dinner with her and Annie. Well he had to make a decision, and it would be best for him to expand his social interactions….

"I-If Miss Annie has no trouble with it, I… would be…honored… to join you for dinner." He said making sure to choose his words carefully lest he offend one of these women.

Mina giggled at his words, "Oh isn't he just so polite Annie?" Annie did not say anything and followed behind Gerhard and Mina to the mess hall.

* * *

Gerhard found himself hesitant at starting a conversation once he sat down with the two women at an empty table.

Mina smelled the soup and sighed, "It smells good tonight."

Gerhard nodded in agreement while Annie did not say a thing. Gerhard couldn't help stare at her. He felt she must have been annoyed by his presence and that's why she wasn't talking. Was he making her that uncomfortable? 'She probably sees me as a filthy African.' He thought to himself, 'There's always one.'

"Something wrong?" she asked, not toning down the harshness in her voice.

Gerhard's face felt flush and he shook his head averting his gaze down to his food, "N-No, nothing at all! I-It's just….I'm feeling quite… flattered to be in the company of…such… l-lovely… ladies tonight."

Mina let out a few giggles and Gerhard saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Excuse me." They all looked up to see two other girls standing there. One of them was a tall woman with brown hair tied back and freckles on her cheeks, she seemed to have a serious look on her face, almost as bad as Annie. The other was a girl Gerhard could only describe as looking like a princess from the stories he and Camilla would listen to as children, her golden hair was mid-length, and she had deep blue eyes and pink lips.

"May we sit here?" the princess asked. Oh how he wished he remembered her name right there, but he wasn't very good with names. He had remembered Mina's out of dumb luck!

Apparently Mina had nodded her consent because the taller woman sat next to Annie while the princess had decided to sit next to Gerhard.

'Oh crap!' Gerhard realized, 'I'm the only man here! Oh mama, please pray that I remember my table manners!'

"So what have you been talking about?" the princess asked, starting the conversation.

"Gerhard was just saying how he was flattered to be in the company of such lovely ladies." Mina teased and Gerhard almost choked on his food.

'I'm not hungry anymore.' Gerhard thought as the princess and her companion's eyes fell on him as he coughed and swallowed down some of his drink.

"Ladies eh?" the brown haired girl mockingly laughed, "Sounds like someone's trying to play prince charming." Then she gave him a smirk, "So prince charming, if you think we're such lovely ladies, what's lovely about me?"

"Ymir…" the princess scolded.

"Aww c'mon Krista! It's not like you need this guy to tell you how lovely you look, you have me!" the girl he now knew as Ymir said to the princess….well….Krista.

"Your face." Gerhard said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your face is lovely." Gerhard said to Ymir, "Your cheeks have freckles which add definition to your face, your lips are also lovely because they have a nice shade that stands out; I think your face is very attractive."

Suddenly Ymir laughed again, "That's what you have to say?"

"I think he's right." Krista said quietly, "You really do have a lovely face Ymir."

Ymir stopped laughing and looked at Krista, "Oh? You think my face is lovely too Krista?"

Krista nodded and Gerhard noticed a small blush on her face and had to stop himself from raising an eyebrow. 'Affection's a strange thing.' Gerhard thought to himself.

Ymir smirked and looked at Gerhard, "Well prince charming, it seems you do know a thing or two about women."

Gerhard felt himself flush at the compliment and took a bite of the loaf of bread he had on his plate.

"Gerhard, what's lovely about me?" Mina asked.

Gerhard looked over at her and looked her over, "W-Well….you're very cute. You have a very sweet face….that of a true maiden… and your eyes are very vibrant."

He then noticed Mina had covered her mouth with her hands and her face was bright red and he frowned, 'O-Oh shit! W-Was that too much?! I didn't mean to-!'

"Looks like you overdid it." Ymir said.

Krista giggled, "He really is charming isn't he?"

"A-Are you alright Miss Mina?" Gerhard asked in concern, feeling like he had mentally scarred her.

Mina nodded, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I've just….no one's ever said something like that to me before, at least….not a guy."

"Oh I see." Gerhard said quietly and sighed in relief.

"You should stop." Annie said suddenly, "People are beginning to stare."

Gerhard looked around and sure enough he saw plenty of guys staring at him, they all looked at him as if in disgust….or were they jealous? He caught Connie staring at him as if to say, 'We're talking about this tonight.'

"I thought it wasn't polite to stare." Ymir scoffed.

"I'm used to it." Gerhard said sipping his soup.

* * *

"How did you do that?"

Gerhard looked over at Connie who was sitting next to him by the fire in amazement. It was then he noticed the other guys at the fire were also staring at him.

"C-Come again?"

Connie groaned and grabbed Gerhard by the shoulders, "I mean how did you make those girls all giggly?"

"I-I didn't make all of them giggly!" Gerhard protested.

"Okay Annie's an exception but still! It's like you knew what to say to make them all go all over you like that!"

"G-Go all over me?! I-I was just giving them compliments!"

"You flirted with them?!"

"I-I-I-I didn't say that! You've got it all wrong! I'd never!"

"Regardless of whether it was flirting or not, we want to know how you did it!" one of the guys said.

"W-What in the world for?" Gerhard asked prying Connie off of his shoulders.

The guy blushed and looked around before sighed, "I…guess you could say there's this one girl I'm interested in, but I don't know exactly how to approach her. She's really cute. Hannah. Do you know her?"

Hannah? Who the hell was Hannah? "I….can't say I do."

The guy sighed in disappointment, "I see. Well could you at least tell me how to talk to her? I really would like to get to know her more but I don't want to come across as desperate."

"You….want my advice?"

The guy nodded.

Gerhard sighed and ran a hand through his thick ropes of hair, "Um…let's see….have you tried sitting next to her at lunch? Or maybe when we have classes?"

"N-No."

"T-Then you should start with that, but make sure to ask first…a-and try calling her Miss Hannah, my mama always said young women should be addressed as Miss because it's polite."

"I see." The guy said as if enlightened, "That sounds like it'll actually work!"

"Hey African! Can you give me some advice too?" another asked.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

"Hey! I was here first!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" Connie said, "One at a time, calm down!"

'This is overwhelming!' Gerhard said looking around the fire. 'If I'd known this would happen I never would have taken mama or Camilla's advice so seriously!'

* * *

The next morning they woke up early and were forced to run through the forest up the mountains. Gerhard had no problem with running up the mountains, after being here for a while he had gotten stronger and because of his long legs he was able to cover more ground then some of the others.

"Gerhard!" Gerhard looked behind him to see Eren catching up to him and managed to slow his pace slightly in order to maintain a conversation with him.

"Good morning Eren." Gerhard said, "You doing alright there?"

Eren smirked and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Of course I am! I couldn't be better!"

Gerhard gave a short laugh, "That's good to know."

"You know, there's a strange rumor Armin said that's going around the squad about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, something about you being a prince charming, and being able to flirt with the girls in our squad."

'Damn it, I bet Connie's been running his mouth.' Gerhard thought to himself. "Eren, I wouldn't think you'd be interested in silly rumors, isn't that stuff for women?"

Eren laughed at that, "I don't have time for stupid shit like that, I only asked because I thought someone was trying to insult you. You know I'd kick their ass if they were."

"You don't have to do that." Gerhard said, taken aback by Eren's concern, "Believe me, it's not like I haven't been insulted before."

"Doesn't matter, you're part of this squad like everyone else and you're my friend." Eren said seriously, "We're all in this together no matter what."

"Yeah, you're right." Gerhard said with a smile on his face.

"YEAGER! JEFFERSON! LESS TALKING AND MORE RUNNING! THIS ISN'T A STROLL!" their instructor yelled.

"You heard him prince charming!" Eren said before increasing his pace.

"Oh come on!" Gerhard whispered in annoyance before increasing his pace as well.

To Be Continued…


	6. A Woman Called Annie

Notes: Okay first of all, I would like to thank those who have kept up with the story, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support. In this chapter, you will see a bit of a development in the relationship between Gerhard and Annie. Does she really hate him or is he just paranoid? Enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Woman Called Annie

"You shouldn't be hesitating so much." Mikasa stated as she dodged another one of Gerhard's lunges with the fake dagger.

"R-Right." Gerhard said panting. Today they had decided to be partners for the combat exercise; which would be improving their offense and defense. "Sorry, it's just that…mama always told me it's wrong to hit women."

"Don't see me as a woman Gerhard." Mikasa said, "See me as your enemy. Now try again."

Gerhard nodded and avoided a kick from Mikasa grabbing her leg and pulling her forward but before he could hold the dagger to her chest she had managed to break free and pushed him to the ground causing him to struggle.

'It's no wonder Eren didn't want to be her partner.' Gerhard thought, 'She's brutal when it comes to combat….but I can't give up!' with that Gerhard managed to stand up and Mikasa lunged at him again but this time Gerhard turned around fast enough and avoided her punch before putting her in a head-lock only for her to put all of her body weight on him and throw him against the ground.

'Ouch! I knew Mikasa was tough but not this tough!' Gerhard thought as he got back off brushing off some of the dirt that was on his jacket.

"That was very good." Mikasa noted.

Gerhard smiled at the compliment, "I'm glad you think so, Mikasa."

"Shall we switch?"

Gerhard handed her the wooden dagger before getting into a defensive position, "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

They were having a short break now. Gerhard sat down on a wooden bench and stretched out his legs trying to relax.

"Looks like Mikasa gave you a beating."

Gerhard looked up to see Mina standing there with a canteen in her hand.

"She's a great fighter." Gerhard said, "I may not be the best at combat but I feel like I've improved some after having her as a partner."

"I see." Mina said softly, "You must admire her."

"W-Well, that is… I admire her in the sense that she's perfect at everything she does." Gerhard said, "I mean yes she is lovely like most of the ladies here are, but I don't see her as a love interest. S-She's not really my type."

"Oh? So prince charming has a type?" Mina teased.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I suppose…" Mina said thoughtfully, and then looked down at the canteen in her hand before offering it to Gerhard, "Would you like some water?"

Gerhard gave a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Mina." he said before taking a big gulp and handing it back to her.

Suddenly Gerhard noticed Annie approaching them with the same stoic expression on her face. 'I swear, sometimes she makes it feel like winter came early.' Gerhard thought to himself.

"Oh there you are Annie! Where have you been?" Mina asked her.

Annie blinked and averted her gaze, "I was making sure Yeager was still alive, he should have know better then to challenge me."

'Challenge her?' Gerhard thought, "Eren challenged you?" he asked without thinking and then covered his mouth as Annie gave him a sharp glare.

"Yes and he lost." Annie said sternly.

"F-Forgive me, I-I didn't mean to sound so rude Miss Annie." Gerhard apologized feeling like he really offended her this time and the last thing he needed was to get on her bad side like Eren must have.

Annie scowled, "For someone who sparred against Ackerman, you really are feeble-minded." (A/N: In other words, she thinks he's a push-over.)

"Annie!"

"It's alright, Miss Mina." Gerhard said standing up, "I've heard much worse. If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to try and find Eren to see if he's okay." With that Gerhard walked off.

Gerhard sighed, 'C'mon, it's not like she called you a slave-boy or told you to run back to your master. But…why does it piss me off that she said something like that?'

* * *

It was after dinner that night Gerhard decided to go off into the forest, the sky wasn't dark yet so there was still enough light to see. After going out a little ways he stopped in a clearing and sat down where small patch of wild flowers were growing.

"Camilla would love these." Gerhard said to himself as he picked a flower and inhaled its scent. 'Dieter used to always send Camilla all kinds of flowers I want to do the same. Maybe I could even find some seeds and mama could grow a garden again! It could be much prettier then the last one we had.'

Suddenly Gerhard heard a twig snap and he turned around and gave a small gasp in shock, "M-Miss Annie! Wh-What are you doing here? Um…d-did you need something? Oh, sorry, sorry, that sounded so rude! Um…uh…"

'Shit, I'm at a loss for words with this woman.' Gerhard thought to himself.

"I was told you went this way." Annie said bluntly.

'So she was looking for me! Is she trying to apologize? Wait no, there's no way she could apologize to someone, that's not like her at all! Unless, did Miss Mina set her up to this? Probably, I mean she does talk to her a lot.' "O-Oh. I see." Gerhard said quietly and averted her gaze by looking at the flowers instead.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Avoiding eye-contact, stuttering when you talk, letting people walk all over you. It's sickening to watch."

"W-With all due respect Miss Annie, I've been walked on most of my life." Gerhard said getting frustrated, "I mean not only am I the youngest in my family, but look at me! I'm not like everyone else! I have the background of a slave! I'm low-class! How am I supposed to have confidence when others just keep enforcing the fact I'm lower than dirt?! Miss Annie, some people just don't appreciate that I'm different."

Suddenly Annie stepped toward him and suddenly he found himself pushed to the ground her foot firmly planted onto his chest holding him down.

'She's really strong!' Gerhard noted as he struggled to get up only to be held down by the weight of her foot, 'No wonder Eren looked like he was attacked by a bear.'

"Idiot." She sneered, "You're not different at all."

"How?" Gerhard whispered, glaring up at her.

Suddenly the pressure of her foot was off his chest and he took in a breath of relief, 'Women are a lot more dangerous then I thought.' He looked up to see Annie had knelt down beside him and had grabbed his hand in hers. 'Now what's she doing?!'

"Your fingers…" she whispered touching them carefully, "Your hand…your arm…looks like that of a human." She then looked down at him and placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, "….This shows you're alive…as far as I know…all humans have a heart…" she then leaned over him almost nose-to-nose with him, "You have eyes, a nose, lips, ears, and hair. All human. Even if your skin is darker then most, you appear human to me and if others can't see that then they're fools. Understand?"

Gerhard blinked slowly. 'So she doesn't hate me?' He looked at Annie's crystal blue eyes with a stern look but behind that stern look he also saw a touch of…kindness. It was then he knew that Annie saw him as an equal and he nodded in understanding.

Annie then showed a small smirk which Gerhard hadn't expected, "Good." She said before sitting up, "We should head back now, it's getting dark."

"Here." Gerhard said picking a dandelion from its stem and carefully holding it out to her, "I know it doesn't look like much but this flower can grant wishes, make sure you blow all the seeds off with one breath."

"What if I don't?" Annie asked him staring at the white puffy flower.

"Then….half of your wish will come true? Please, accept it as an apology for my feeble-mindedness." Gerhard said with a wry smile and a small chuckle.

To his surprise Annie took the flower in her hand and looked at it carefully before looking at him and then softly she let out a breath and the dandelion seeds scattered away into the cool evening air.

Gerhard smiled at this, glad that she had decided to humor him and walked side-by-side with her out of the forest.

* * *

The next day when they had combat practice again Annie had slowly walked up to Gerhard and gave him a look that said, 'You. Me. Let's go.'

Gerhard gave a warm smile and nodded his consent. Then came the whispers.

"Oh shit, she's going after the African!"

"That poor bastard, what did he ever do to her?"

"I don't think prince charming's got any tricks up his sleeves for this one!"

"Ignore them." Gerhard heard and turned his attention to Annie who was standing there prepared to attack him, fake dagger ready in her hand.

He knew she had said that and readied himself in his best defense position, "I'm ready to start when you are, Miss Annie."

Gerhard learned that day that every time he called her 'Miss Annie' she seemed to punch and kick him harder then she should have. He also learned that even his dark skin couldn't hide the large bruises that he had gotten on his face. All in all, training with Annie had been worth it, not only did he gain her respect but he also learned the best ways to defend himself.

During their break Gerhard had to support himself by leaning against a wall. He feared that if he sat down he'd never get back up. 'I could just hear Camilla laughing at me knowing I got beat up badly by a woman. But Annie is definitely no ordinary woman.'

"Gerhard." He looked down to see Mina standing in front of him offering her canteen to him, "Here, you need this more then I do."

Gerhard thanked Mina and drank the water slowly, savoring the refreshing feeling it brought his throat.

"You know I think Annie really likes you." Mina said suddenly causing him to almost spit out the water he was drinking.

"Miss Mina?! W-Why would you think that?" Gerhard asked in shock.

Mina giggled, "Well she never really asks anyone to spar with her. In fact, I know she went looking for you the other day after what she said. She must have felt really guilty about it."

'So Mina didn't tell her to go look for me?' Gerhard thought, 'That's strange, why would she do that? No, there's no way she likes me like that! No that's weird! A woman who can punch that hard would never like a guy like me who couldn't even land a decent attack on her! Oh dear, now I'm over-thinking-'

"BREAK'S OVER! COME ON YOU MAGGOTS GET IN FORMATION!"

"Well looks like we need to get back to training." Mina said before taking back her canteen.

"Right." Gerhard said and walked slowly to the area where the rest of his class was standing. 'Come on Gerhard get it together!' he thought and as he passed Annie who he noticed a smirk on her face as if she was satisfied by his suffering and Gerhard had the urge to shake his head, 'That is one woman I'll never understand.'

To Be Continued…


	7. Graduation & Disaster

Notes: Okay so first off thank you to all the new followers! It feels great to know that people like this story. Also sorry for taking so long, that's what happens when you have exams. Anyways, this takes place during the graduation of the 104th trainee squad as well as after the graduation. What will become of Gerhard? Well let's find out!

Chapter Six: Graduation & Disaster

Two hundered and eighteen members of the 104th trainee squad stood at attention. Gerhard may have been the tallest but he stood just as proud as everyone else.

"Hands over your heart!"

"Yes sir!" all the trainees responded including Gerhard who placed his fist over his heart with pride.

"From today on you will no longer be soldiers-in-training. You have three choices. The Garrison, where you will be protecting the cities and working to reinforce the walls; The Scouting Regime, where you must be prepared to take on Titans outside the walls; and The Military Police, where you will protect people and preserve order at the side of the King."

Gerhard knew that only the top ten would be qualified for the Military Police. He had been impressed when he saw Eren and Connie's names up there along with Annie's and was incredibly impressed that Mikasa had been listed as number one. Keith Shadis had pulled him aside and told him a few days before the ceremony that Gerhard had made his list as being one of the top but because of the Military Police's strict discrimination policy against those not of native origin he would never have been accepted. Ironically, Dieter had the same situation happen to him a long time ago so this didn't come as a surprise to Gerhard.

'I don't think I would have liked having my name announced anyway.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'I couldn't stand having that kind of attention.' It was also a good thing he didn't mention this to Eren who probably would have caused a fuss over it.

'Dieter, I finally did it. I'm just like you now top trainee or not.' Gerhard thought to himself glancing at the silver pin on his collar. He was sure that his brother was watching over him in spirit, smiling down on him just as proud as he was.

* * *

"CHEERS!" a few of the guys shouted clanking together their beers.

Gerhard stood in the corner dressed down in his civilian clothes.

"Congratulations Gerhard." A voice said and Gerhard turned his head to see Armin standing there smiling.

"Congratulations to you too Armin." Gerhard responded and took a sip from the beer in his hand. "Where's Eren?"

"Over there, come on." Armin said and Gerhard followed him to the other side of the room where Eren and Mikasa were standing with a few of their other classmates.

"There you are Armin." Eren said, "I was wondering where you were."

"I just ran into Gerhard." Armin said.

"C-Congratulations to you Eren." Gerhard said suddenly and turned to face Mikasa, "A-And congratulations to you too, Mikasa."

"Thank you Gerhard." Mikasa said softly while Eren had nodded his thanks.

"So Eren what division are you going into?" one eager blond guy asked…Thomas was his name, Gerhard had a conversation with him once but he couldn't remember what it was about….probably some advice on women.

"I'm still going to join the Scouts." Eren said.

"What?!" Thomas asked in surprise, "You're not joining the Military Police? Are you serious Eren?!"

"You even managed to get into the top ten!" another guy added.

"It's what I came here for." Eren argued, "I didn't train to live in the interior. I want to fight Titans."

'To come to that kind of a decision so suddenly.' Gerhard thought, 'Eren's really brave.'

"You can't beat them!" Thomas suddenly shouted causing the whole room to go silent and everyone to stare in their direction, "Y-You should know! They've eaten tens of thousands of people! When we lost twenty percent of the population the answer was clear. Humankind can't defeat the Titans."

Gerhard felt a lump in his throat at the words Thomas spoke and noted the atmosphere in the room seemed to go from jovial to serious in that instant.

"So?" Eren said, "Do we just give up because we think we can't win?"

"Well…"

"You're right." Eren spoke, "We've been on the losing side. But that's because we didn't know how to deal with Titans. Standard warfare is meaningless against Titans. We may have lost to the Titans, but everything we learned in battle will be the key to bringing back hope! Are we going to abandon everything we learned, after so much sacrifice, and just become Titan fodder? You're joking right?"

'He's right.' Gerhard thought to himself, 'Even if Dieter didn't become Titan fodder, his death shouldn't have been for nothing and he knew that when he was on his death bed!'

He saw Eren's hand clench in a fist and tears form in those blue-green eyes, "I'm going to drive out every last one of those Titans and leave this cramped wall! That's my dream. Humankind hasn't lost yet."

With that Eren turned and ran past the others out the door with Mikasa and Armin trailing behind him in concern.

Gerhard would have come too but he felt like Eren needed to have time to himself. He looked down at his beer and sighed before taking a long drink. He looked over at one of the tables and noticed Annie sitting by herself and made his way over to her, "Good evening Annie." He greeted.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement at him and he took that as a sign to sit down next to her.

"C-Congratulations on your success." Gerhard said politely.

"Thanks." Annie said softly.

"So... I take it you're joining the Military Police?" he asked trying to start a conversation after Mina had told him that Annie would probably respect him more if he tried being more social.

She nodded her head, "And you?" she asked, "What will you do?"

"Be part of the Garrison, just like my brother Dieter."

"Like your brother?"

"Well y-yes." Gerhard said softly.

Annie sipped down some beer, "But you're not the same person as your brother."

"You're right I'm not him." Gerhard said, "Dieter... he's always been braver then me. He would never hesitate, in fact, he's kind of like how Eren is, always determined no matter what." He felt himself choke up a little thinking about his older brother and reached for the pin on his collar, "I…I miss him." He noticed Annie looking at him with a bit of a confused look on her face and noticed a trace of concern in her eyes.

"D-Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Gerhard said putting his head down making sure to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his face, "I think…I've had a little too much to drink…"

* * *

The next day they were all in Trost District. Gerhard had heard about the place from Jean who was from the area. The part that they were in was much nicer then the part of Wall Rose where the Jefferson family had lived. Gerhard found himself standing in the back of the crowd that was waiting to see the Scout Regime, it helped that he was tall and would be able to see what was going on but he also was uncomfortable with being stared at and wanted to avoid the citizens that might criticize him.

"Make way for the Scout Regime!" a voice called and the crowd parted a path. Gerhard took notice of the soldiers who wore dark green cloaks with the symbol of two different colored feathers on the back, they all rode horses and had a serious look on their faces. The one that lead the pack was Commander Irwin, a blond and blue eyed man who looked like he had seen more horrors in his life then anyone else.

'These people are the bravest of all of us.' Gerhard noted, 'It's almost sad to think that they have so many fatalities in their division.'

He saw Captain Levi a man with an almost bored expression on his face. Yet even Gerhard knew that looks could be deceiving, as he had heard many accounts that this was the man who had the strength of an entire brigade know for killing many Titans without any aid whatsoever. Although most of them sounded like rumors from the regulars at the bar his mother and sister worked at Gerhard felt there was no myth to any of Captain Levi's accomplishments. He suddenly found himself caught in the bored gaze of the Captain and quickly averted his eyes only to be caught in the gaze of another. He caught the eyes of a woman with long wavy dirty blond hair and doe-like brown eyes that seemed to gaze at him intensely.

'Oh come on now, even the Scout Regime has to stare at me?! Oh this is so uncomfortable!' Gerhard sighed and tucked his head down making sure his gaze was on the ground.

* * *

The woman atop her gray mare kept her gaze trained on the African who stood in the back by one of the shops, he had met her gaze and then turned his head to the ground as if he was embarrassed.

"Simone that's enough." A voice said and the woman looked up.

"Forgive me." The woman Simone said, "It's just he looks so much like…"

"It's been five years Simone." Levi said harshly, "You know he didn't survive."

"You were staring too." Simone argued.

"Well it's not like you see an African join the military everyday!" a brown haired woman piped up, "But let's forget about that now shall we? I'm ready to see Titans! Oh I wonder what kind we'll see today! I'm just so excited just thinking about it! Maybe we'll discover a new species~!"

"Shut up Hanji." Levi muttered.

Simone sighed and looked over her shoulder back at the crowd where she saw him stand, 'I know I wasn't seeing things. That man looked just like him.'

* * *

"Gerhard, there you are!" Mina said coming over to Gerhard, "Why are you standing all the way back here?"

"I…I have no trouble seeing things from back here." Gerhard said quietly.

Mina raised an eyebrow but decided to accept the comment, "So I never got to ask you what division you wanted to join."

"The Garrison." Gerhard said, "It's... what my brother was in. And you Miss Mina?"

"I want to join the Scout Regime." Mina said proudly, "I didn't want to at first but I'm so inspired by what they do to try to make this world a better place for us and I want to contribute to that."

"How…very noble of you." Gerhard said even thought he really wanted to say she was out of her mind for thinking such a thing.

Mina frowned, "You sound upset."

"N-No! I-I'm not upset I'm just….well…I think what you're doing is really brave Miss Mina. It's just that…well…you would be taking a big risk." Gerhard said sincerely.

"Joining the military is a big risk." Mina said to him, "You knew that, right?"

Gerhard nodded, "I…I did."

"Well if you're so unhappy about me wanting to join the Scout Regime why don't you join with me?" Mina asked.

"Huh?!"

"Connie said he wanted to do it too." Mina added.

Gerhard was at a loss for words, 'Eren, I think people took your words to heart last night.' He thought to himself.

"Also…" Mina said and Gerhard noticed her cheeks turn pink, "…if we're together you won't...have to worry so much."

"Miss Mina…what…are you…saying?" Gerhard asked.

Suddenly he felt himself being yanked down by the neck and a pair of lips quickly pressed to his own before he could say anything else. Gerhard grabbed his face in shock and backed up a couple of steps. After a few seconds of awkward sputtering he finally managed to talk, "M…M…Miss Mina?!"

"I'll leave you to make your decision But don't make me wait too long." Mina said before running off leaving Gerhard in a mess of embarrassment, confusion, and a bit of happiness.

'All this time?' he thought to himself touching his lips remembering how soft and warm her kiss had been, 'She thought of me like that?'

* * *

Gerhard was spending his time cleaning the cannon as thoroughly as he could, he found it hard to look Mina in the eyes while she was talking to Eren about all the people who were interested in joining the Scout Regime.

"Gerhard's even considered it…" he heard Mina say and almost dropped the equipment he was polishing.

"Gerhard! You too?" Eren asked in shock. Gerhard looked up and saw Mina wink at him before averting his gaze.

"It's...it's a maybe..." Gerhard whispered quietly.

That's when Sasha, the potato girl, had strolled up to their side and showed off a hunk of meat she had apparently stolen from the officer's pantry. He saw her drooling over it and people scolded her for taking it since meat was considered a luxury nowadays. Suddenly she promised to split it with everyone and placed it in a box where no one would find it.

"I'll have some of that meat!" Thomas shouted.

"Save some for me too." Connie said, "How about it, Gerhard?"

Gerhard looked up from his work and smiled, "W-Well I've never really had meat…but we should probably get back to work so we don't look suspicious."

Connie laughed at Gerhard's words, "He's got a point guys!"

With that everyone started to get back to work and think over the delicious lunch that they were going to have.

'I wonder how Mama and Camilla are doing.' Gerhard thought and his thoughts drifted back to what happened in Trost with Mina and he blushed, 'I can't believe she did something so bold! But…I liked it. That's not wrong is it? Well…I guess, I could ask her to have lunch with me…yeah that sound's like a good idea.'

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a huge bolt of lightning and there, standing in front of them, with muscles and ligaments exposed…a Titan. Before he even had time to react a loud crash was heard and a huge gust of wind had blown him off the wall!

'FUCK!' Gerhard thought as he started freefalling. Thinking fast he activated his 3DMG device making it grapple him to the wall preventing him from hitting the ground.

"Gerhard, are you okay?!" Gerhard looked over to see Eren looking at him and nodded before looking up at the hand of the Titan that grabbed a chunk of the wall and felt himself shudder in terror. 'That thing...it's back! But...why is this happening again?!' he looked over at the wall and gasped in horror as he saw a giant hole that was gaping open. 'It…it broke the wall! Trost is going to become like Wall Maria! This...this is horrible!'

"STATIONARY MAITENANCE CANNON TEAM 4!" Gerhard looked over at Eren who had yelled out those words and saw him take out the two blades gleaming in the light, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

With that Gerhard watched as Eren made his way up the wall ready to confront the Titan head on.

'He's crazy!' Gerhard thought to himself, 'Dieter, he's absolutely crazy! B…But…I can't let Eren face that thing alone!' with that he got out his own blades and looked to the others who were still grabbled to the wall. 'I've got to help!'

Without waiting for anyone else Gerhard grabbed the two blades on the sides of his 3DMG gear and made his way up the wall.

To Be Continued…


	8. Stay Alive

Notes: Okay, first off, thank you to all the new followers it's good to have you! So now that the trouble's started in Trost, what will Gerhard do?

Chapter Seven: Stay Alive

Gerhard was on top of the wall now ready to come to Eren's aid but that's when he looked to the left and noticed the giant arm swinging towards his direction and managed to dodge it just in time by moving backwards and allowing his 3DMG to grip the edge of the wall. He watched as the cannons that were on the top broke apart and slid off the other side of the wall.

'No way! That thing just took out one of our best methods of defense!' Gerhard thought in horror as he managed to avoid getting hit by stray pieces of wood, 'This thing…. it's intelligent!'

To have a Titan that was a mindless human eating creature was one thing but to have a Titan that was intelligent, knowing how to leave a human defenseless….that was terrifying!

Suddenly he saw smoke from above and gulped, 'Eren…he's still up there!' he grit his teeth and maneuvered himself back up again and that's when the smoke disappeared and the Titan was nowhere in sight.

"W-Where did it go?" Gerhard silently asked himself scanning the horizon seeing the Colossal Titan nowhere in sight, 'Big things like that can't just vanish into thin air! That's stupid!'

He saw Connie and Thomas join him on the wall and Thomas shouted to Eren who clung to the outside of the wall, "Eren! Did you take him down?"

"No! I missed!" Eren shouted. "It's just like five years ago! He appeared out of nowhere and vanished, just like that."

Gerhard felt a lump in his throat at the thought, 'So that thing is responsible for driving my family out of Wall Maria! Damn him!'

He finally saw Eren walking toward them with an irritated look on his face, "Sorry." He whispered, "I let him escape."

"Don't apologize." Thomas said, "None of us were able—!"

"Cut the small talk!" Connie shouted, "The wall's been damaged! We have to fix it before the Titans can get in!"

Gerhard felt irritation at Connie's words, 'Fix the wall?! How are we supposed to fix a hole that big?!'

"What the hell are you doing?!" a voice shouted and Gerhard looked behind him to see a Garrison soldier standing there and stood in a proper salute, "Operations are underway now that the Colossal Titan has appeared! Return to HQ stat! If you engaged with the bastard make sure you turn in your report!"

"Yes sir!" Connie shouted, "Good luck to the advance guards sir!"

* * *

They had made their way back to headquarters but not without seeing the chaos that was Trost District.

'I hope all those families get out alive.' Gerhard silently prayed, 'And that the Garrison soldiers who are holding those Titans back will manage.'

"As members of the Cadet Corps who passed final maneuvers, you are now first-class soldiers too!" a man called out, "Go out and distinguish yourselves in battle!"

Gerhard felt himself unconsciously reach for the pin on his collar and closed his eyes, 'Dieter…'

"Gerhard…" Gerhard turned and looked to Mina who started at him with an almost disappointed look on her face.

"Mina…." He whispered softly, not knowing what to say.

She smiled up at him, "You finally called me Mina. That's the first time you ever did that." He knew he hadn't offended her because of how happy she looked, and he had to admit to himself he was happy to call her 'Mina' too.

"I… wish I knew what else to say." He admitted as they stood apart from the chaos.

"Just say you'll come back alive." Mina said grabbing his hand in hers, "And…I will too. And bring me some flowers! Krista told me you know a lot about them so make sure you pick some good ones for me."

Gerhard swallowed slowly and sighed looking around to make sure no one was staring in their direction before leaning down and meeting his lips with hers. Their kiss was short and as he parted from her he held her hand to his chest where his heart was, "I will, Mina."

"Good luck, my prince." She giggled and then went off leaving Gerhard to himself.

"She finally admitted it." A voice said and he looked behind him to see Annie standing there.

Gerhard felt his face flush in embarrassment and nodded, "She did." He looked over at Hannah and Franz who were exchanging words of affection and sighed, "I… feel like this is almost like a good-bye. Like... this is the last time I will be seeing some of these people."

"Are you afraid?"

"…I am. I-I've always been scared. I've had nightmares ever since I left Wall Maria with my family. But…Dieter. He made sure we survived. And now I need to make sure my family survives too. If I die though…at least…I want to die…knowing it was for the sake of protecting those who mean everything to me."

"…It seems you're not as feeble-minded as I thought."

Gerhard couldn't help but laugh at her words. 'I can't believe she'd actually take those words back!' he thought to himself, 'And she calls herself a bad person.'

* * *

"Break up into the squads you were assigned to during training!" a large man with reddish-brown facial hair shouted. It was Captain Kittis Verman. Dieter had told stories of this man who took matters like this very seriously and always seemed like a paranoid type of man.

"You will be under the Garrison Regime and provide support in logistics, data transmission, and search-and-destroy missions!" he instructed, "The Garrison will intercept and hold the vanguard! The Cadet Corps will provide back up in the middle! The Garrison's elite troops will protect the rear!" he cleared his throat, "According to reports, the advanced guard has been decimated! The Titans have broken through the outer gate!"

'Shit!' thought Gerhard trying to keep a straight face, 'If those things could take out the advanced guard…what chance do we have against them?!'

"I'll be blunt." Captain Kittis said, "Don't be surprised to see Armored Titans break through the inner wall at any moment."

Gerhard gulped at those words, 'That's the thing that allowed the Titans to get to the rest of Wall Maria….and kill my brother!'

"At this time we are holding off the Titans at the front line!" Kittis shouted, "Our defense strategy is simply this: Guard Wall Rose with your lives until every single citizen is safely evacuated! Finally, understand this: desertion in the face of an enemy means immediate execution so prepare to give your lives! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" Gerhard shouted with the others before saluting.

He looked at the others who were in total fear. Some were huddled on the ground whispering words of denial. One was vomiting on the ground while Krista was trying to comfort him. Gerhard sighed to himself not moving from the spot where he stood, feeling that if he did he'd end up huddled on the ground like the others if he so much as took a step forward. Taking the pin off his collar he held it in his hand carefully examining the design of the Garrison. 'I'm so afraid. I'm so afraid of what could happen to me especially after hearing all that...was I really meant to be a soldier like you brother?'

"THINK BACK AND REMEMBER!" a loud voice cut through his thoughts and he looked over to see Eren holding onto Jean's shirt shoving him against the wall.

"The blood, swear and tears! Those years we looked death straight in the face! Some didn't make it. Some gave up and left, some were kicked out. But…we came out alive didn't we?!" Eren shouted at Jean, "And we'll survive today too! You'll live through today and go to the interior tomorrow, right?"

Gerhard took in Eren's words from afar, 'He's right…I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for all that gruesome training. All the effort I had to make to earn my place here….Dieter…you did the same…' Gerhard closed his eyes, 'Yes… I will fight. For all of us! I won't back down…for your sake…for our family's sake….I will protect us!'. With that, Gerhard opened his dark eyes and pinned the shield back on his shirt but instead of on the collar it was on the left side of his chest. 'Protect me.' He prayed.

"Gerhard!" Eren called out and Gerhard turned his head to look in his direction.

"Y-Yes….Eren?"

"Stay alive."

Gerhard nodded, "You too, Eren."

* * *

The bar was dank and dimly lit. Camilla was picking up empty cups of beer while Vicktoria was washing them. Suddenly the doors burst open and a man was shouting, "They're back! They're back!"

"For goodness sake Carl! What's the fuss?" an old man shouted, "Can't you see we're trying to enjoy a pint?"

"Listen!" Carl shouted, "The Titans are back! Trost is under attack!"

Suddenly everyone's attention was on Carl including Camilla and Vicktoria's.

"D-Did you say Trost?!" one asked.

"I have family in Trost!" another said.

"But it's been five years why would they attack again?!"

"If they breach the inner wall we'll be forced to evacuate!" a woman said.

Camilla looked to her mother, "Mama…mama…what-!"

"Hush Camilla." Vicktoria Jefferson responded sharply but her eyes told a different story.

"What's going on over there now Carl?"

Carl cleared his throat, "F-from what I know…they're trying to evacuate people…a-and the soldiers are also trying their best."

Vicktoria nodded at this news and continued to clean the cups.

"Mama…" Camilla whispered.

"He's doing what he can Camilla. Have faith." She said softly pulling Camilla to her in a hug.

'Gerhard my son.' Victoria thought, 'Stay alive.'

* * *

Gerhard was sprinting across the rooftops in a hurry, he was sent as a back-up after being told that there was trouble with Squad 34 and he had volunteered along with another to go to their aid.

'I didn't think there would be this many Titans already!' Gerhard thought looking around at the hideous creatures that were searching for their next meal, 'I hope everyone's doing okay!'

"Hey African! You better not stand in my way!" the other trainee said and Gerhard scowled in disgust.

He then saw the person go ahead of him on his 3DMG device as if showing off that he was faster then Gerhard.

"You shouldn't be so reckless!" Gerhard advised.

"Whatever African! I do what I-AAAHHH!" suddenly a hand shot out and Gerhard watched in horror as the trainee was grabbed and shoved into the mouth of a large Titan with red hair and freckles.

'H-He's dead!' Gerhard gasped in shock as he stood there watching the blood drip down the Titan's face, 'O-Oh my God!' Suddenly the Titan looked down at him and gave a mocking grin that told Gerhard he was next.

'I…I have to get out of here!' he thought to himself and tried to go the other direction only to find another Titan standing there. 'Fuck! I'm trapped! I'm… I'm going to die!' he thought to himself feeling tears start to well up in his eyes.

A hand was reaching for him and he looked up and closed his eyes, but then his eyes opened with a harsh look in them,"**NO!**" with that he used his blade to stab the Titan in the hand making it's hand retract backward giving Gerhard an opening to move forward as fast as he could and dodged out of the way as the other Titan tried to make a grab at him.

"I made a promise to stay alive and I'm going to keep it!" Gerhard said to himself as he quickly propelled himself forward with his 3DMG attaching himself to a building and moving towards it. "I've got to reach Squad 34 no matter what! I won't let anyone down!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
